Albus Potter and the Rise of Scorpio
by wildseagull31
Summary: Albus Potter is starting Hogwarts but so is Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son. He has taken an intense disliking to Albus and he is hiding a dark and dangerous secret. Harry's scar keeps burning and Albus needs to uncover the secret before he, his family and friends get hurt. Can Albus solve the secret in time?
1. Off to Hogwarts

Harry Potter waved his children goodbye. It was James' second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was Albus' first. "Dad" Albus whispered "What if I'm in Slytherin?" " You won't be and if you are Slytherin didn't only make bad wizards it made good wizards as well." Albus nodded, took a deep breath and stepped on the train. He waved to his parents. He went to sit in an empty compartment. Soon enough their came a rattling at the door. He opened it and a tall, lanky boy stepped in. "Close the door" he whispered urgently. Albus stared bewildered. Who was this boy and why was he hiding? "Please" he added in a desperate way. Albus closed the door just as three tall boys entered the train carriage. "Who are they?" Albus asked "The Malfoy boy and his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle junior." "You mean Scorpius? But what does he want with you?" "Not me, Albus Potter, they want you." " But why? I've-" "Your dad and Scorpius' dad were enemies. He sees fit to show you just who is going to be boss around here" the boy replied. Just then there was a shout "There they are." Scorpius shouted. Crabbe and Goyle junior started rattling the door. Albus realized they were as big as their dads were. He knew the flimsy door wouldn't stand a chance against their huge bulk. And once the door was down he'd be dead meat for sure.

Back on the platform Harry wondered if Albus would get into as much trouble as James or solve mysteries just like him. James was known to be exactly like Fred and George were. Only James didn't have a twin so Albus was his accomplice. He wondered what would happen when they were in school together. He looked over at Ginny. She was trying to calm Lily down. Lily was crying. "I want to go to" she was saying. Harry's lips twitched into a smile. He remembered seeing Ginny like this when he and Ron were off to Hogwarts for the first time. Just then Draco came over. "Your son better look out" he sneered. Harry looked up to see Albus being held by Scorpius and another boy, he didn't recognize being held by Crabbe and goyle junior. Harry's scar burned. The train rounded the corner and Harry fainted.


	2. Strange Happenings

As the train rounded the corner Albus saw his dad topple to the ground but before he could worry over that he needed to get away from Scorpius. The other boy was kicking and clawing to no avail. "What do we wiv 'em Scorpius?" asks Crabbe junior. Scorpius doesn't answer. Just then a teacher with dark wavy hair entered the carriage. "What's going on boys?" Professor Longbottom asked. "Nothing professor. We were practising spells on each other. Weren't we boys?" Scorpius gave Albus a little shake. "Well best be off then." said Professor Longbottom sternly. Scorpius and his cronies scamper away. "Thanks Professor." Albus mutters. "Your welcome. Just be careful. Somethings going on that might be dangerous." Then he turned on his heel and left. The boys returned to their carriage. "So what's your name?" Albus asked the boy. "Howard. Howard Longbottom." Albus was stunned. "Longbottom? As in Professor Longbottom is your dad?"

"Yep."

"No-one ever said any-"

"Private stuff. Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't like me. Well best be going." Howard got up to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Albus. Surely Howard wan't leaving. "You want me to stay?" Howard asked incredulously. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Albus was confused. "Well there are heaps of reasons but namely because your Harry Potter's son and well who'd want to hang out with me?" Howard looked upset. "Well I want you to stay." said Albus defiantly. So it was settled. Just after midday there came a knocking at their door. Cautiously they looked out to see who it was and saw... Rose! "Rose? What are you doing here?" Albus asked. Rose was his cousin. It was her first year at Hogwarts too. "It's Scorpius. He said... he said..." "He said what?" Albus was very nervous. "He saud he was going to kill you." Albus relaxed. "Don't worry Rosie. He doesn't like me that's all." "Doesn't like you! He HATES you!" Rose broke into hysterias. She was very emotional. Howard looked alarmed. Albus realised they hadn't been introduced. "Howard this is Rose Weasly. She's my cousin. Rose this is Howard Longbottom." Rose sniffed and sat down in their compartment. She had taken after her mother, Hermione, a lot. She glared at Albus and said "James has a black eye because Scorpius said that about you and they're still fighting now." James. Albus now remembered something his father told him a long time ago. "If James ever gets angry or scared (which he never did) history would replay again." Albus had asked his dad how he knew this. His father replied "James was born on the thirteenth of July, on a Friday afternoon. This day is unlucky day for all wizards because it was the that so long ago introduced the murderous Voldemort to the wizarding world." He was about to set off and find James when he remembered something else his father told him. "If James ever get's angry or scared the potential power of this emotion could kill him." Albus hoped it wasn't too late.

"Harry. Harry oh thank goodness." Harry awoke to find himself in his own bedroom with Ginny leaning over him with a wet sponge. "What happened?" Harry's voice was hoarse. "Draco came up to you and then you shouted and fainted." Suddenly Hermione popped into view. "Harry, remember whenever Voldemort was close you used to clutch your scar and sometimes faint? Well it looked like that before." His scar. Harry now remembered seeing Scorpius and his scar burning. Suddenly Harry's face went blank and his past with Voldemort was wiped from his memory. "Harry. Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny looked alarmed. "Ginny something's wrong. My memory of Voldemort is fading..."

Many miles away on a scarlet steam engine Albus Potter was racing through carriages, with Rose and Howard at his heels, trying to find James and hoping it wasn't too late...


	3. Forgetting the Past

"James! James! James!" cried Albus. Groggily James looked up. "Albus, Malfoy is after your blood. He said he is..." James slumped forward unconcious. Albus wondered if the train ride would ever end. "Howard help me bring James to our carriage. Rose get Professor Longbottom." Rose nodded and scurried off. Albus looked at Howard then nodded. They lifted James up and carried him to their carriage. "Your brother is so heavy." panted Howard. Albus grimaced in agreement. They finally arrived in their carriage. They carefully placed James down and waited impatiently for Rose to arrive. "What's going on?" Professor Longbottom cried. Albus motioned for him to sit down. Howard closed the door to the carriage and Albus began from the beginning. "And so now James is unconcious and I don't know why. What history is going to be replayed?" Suddenly Professor Longbottom remembered something that happened long ago. "Hasn't your father ever told you about his past?" he asked curiously. Albus shook his head. "He might've but I've forgotten." Professor Longbottom opened his mouth to begin the story but suddenly a puzzled expression came across his face. "I think I've forgotten too. This is strange. Very strange." Then he left the carriage. Albus looked at the others. "Why are we forgetting the past?" asked Rose. "Something, or someone, doesn't want us to remember my dad's past." Albus looked at Howard who shrugged. "James is the only person who remembers the past. He hasn't been affected by the memory charm." The train came to a stop and Albus said quietly "The Malfoy's. The Malfoy's are up to something." Rose looked alarmed and Howard shook his head vigorously. "Not the Malfoy's." Rose said "The, Malfoys would never do anthing stupid. Not since what happened to your dad."  
"I can't remember what happened to my dad, Rose. And any way wouldn't you think because they are so poor that they'd want revenge?" Rose and Howard both shook their heads again. The train was slowing to a stop. Albus couldn't help thinking his friends were wrong. As he walked onto the platform he spotted James with his friend John. "James your okay." screamed Albus delighted. "Yeah Al, but something's wrong something is really wrong." Albus had never seen James so serious in his life. Howard and Rose caught up to him and they boarded the boats that would lead them to the great hall. The boats seated four people and another girl with reddy-brown hair and hand-me-down robes entered their boats. She didn't speak so the others ignored her. As they drew closer to the Great Hall Albus noticed that Hagrid was missing. His father had told him that Hagrid always took the first years to the Great Hall. As Albus looked around for him the boat nudged the shore telling him it was time to get off. As soon as the boat had stopped moving the girl with reddy-brown hair stalked off. Albus walked into the Great Hall and looked down at where a cluster of students were laughing and pointing. In the centre were Scorpius and... the girl! "Look at her. She is so poor. Must be a Wright. No-one is as poor as them." As Albus watched the children laugh and jeer at the girl and anger blew up inside of him. "Leave her alone Scorpius!" Scorpius smirked "That all you got Potter?" He spat the last word out. Albus turned away but not before he got a good look at the girl. She wanted to be his friend. He could see that but what he could't see was that she was deeply in love with him. Howard walked up to her and said "Come with us" The girl smiled great fully at him. Albus thought he saw a hint of jealously in Rose's face. "What's your-" Albus was stopped in mid-sentence as a teacher with her grey hair tight bun and a stern face walked in to the Great Hall. She was none other than Professor McGonagall. She smiled at everyone. Then said briskly "Come with me to get you sorted." Albus was excited. Then Professor McGonagall placed an old, beaten and burnt smelling hat on a chair. And the sorting began.

Harry propped himself up on the pillows and thought. He had never experienenced a memory charm. He smiled slightly as he remembered an incident that happened in his second grade involving memory charms. But his smile soon vanished. He had to remember what he was forgetting. He needed to so he could save Albus. He had a bad feeling that Albus was in danger. As he looked out the window and saw Lily and Howard playing outside Harry realized that his whole family was in danger. He had written to the teachers at Hogwarts and all of them had forgotten about what had happened to Harry. Harry had asked Neville if his son remembered. He was so sure that he would. Howard was born on the day Voldemort was defeated and so his memory wouldn't be affected. But Harry forgot this and halfway through the letter to Neville he threw it out because he forgot why he was writing. Harry realised that he would have to go back and live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and retrace his steps beginning the day he turned eleven if he ever wanted to remember his past. He smiled grimly at the thought of returning to his aunt and uncle's. They wouldn't be happy to see him. He wondered if they would even let him in. There was only one way to find out. He began to write them a letter...


	4. Remembering the Past

"Wright, Dana." Albus watched as the girl Scorpius had bullied sat down and put the hat on. There was a moments pause and then, "GRYFFINDOR!" Came the shout from the hat. Dana stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. "Malfoy, Scorpius." With a wide smirk Scorpius sat down and the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" Howard and Rose were both with in Gryffindor. They sat with Dana. "Potter, Albus." Albus' stomach did a flip-flop as he walked up to the hat and sat down. _Hm interesting. Very interesting. You are just like your father unlike your brother who was like your mother. You are destined for great things in Slytherin but I presume you want to be in Gryffindor._ Yes! _Know this boy, you are in grave danger and your brother even more._ And with that the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus felt weak with relief. For one horrible moment he thought the hat would defy him and put him in Slytherin. He sat down near Howard and waited for Professor McGonagall to say her speech. But instead she said "Beware to all students. History is replaying its self." Then she sat down. Before Albus could ponder what she'd just said food appeared before him and he found himself stuffing his mouth. He could ponder what she'd said later...

Soon the food disappeared and Albus and his friends walked up to the common room. "Listen carefully everyone," called a prefect "I am going to say the password and it is your responsibility to remember it. Petronumous." _Petronicus._ Albus could remember that. He trudged forward and landed flat on the bed. He fell asleep fully clothed. As Albus slpet he had a strange dream involving Scorpius, his father, James and him. When he woke up in a sweat the next morning he had forgotten what the dream was. As Albus sat down for breakfast he recieved his timetable. He was pleased to see that Howard had all the same classes as he. So did Rose and Dana. Their first class was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall took the lesson. Slytherin was sharing their class but Albus noticed that Scorpius wasn't there. "Professor" started Albus "Where is Scorpius?"  
"That's none of your business, Potter. Get back to work."  
"But-"  
"No buts Potter." And that was that. After class Albus motioned for Howard, Rose and Dana to follow him to the common room. "Petronicus" Albus said confidently. Dana grinned and the portrait of the fat lady didn't move. Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh please Albus. The password is Petronumous." The portrait swung forward. "That's what I said" muttered Albus. Howard grinned. Once settled inside Albus cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of old yellowed parchment. "Is that the..." began Howard. Albus nodded with a mischievous grin. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment. Rose and Dana both looked confused. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Rose gasped and Dana sat down heavily. "Where on Earth did you get that?" asked Rose completely perplexed. Albus' grin widened "From my dad of course."  
"Do you also have the cloak?" asked Rose. Albus' grin drooped. "No James has that one."  
"Why are we using the map anyway?" asked Howard. "To see where Malfoy is of course." stated Albus. The foursome studied the map but Scorpius wasn't on the map at all. "Where is he?" Howard asked confused "He can't be out of the school grounds can he?" "No..." answered Rose slowly "But he could be in the room..." "Of Requirement!" Albus finished "Of course! Let's go!" Suddenly something dawned on Albus. "Hey, Dana, do you ever talk?" Albus had realised that Dana had never said a thing since they'ed met. Dana slowly shook her head and and wrote. _Malfoy cursed me. I can't talk __until he lifts the curse. I don't think he ever will though._ A look of sadness crossed Dana's face. "But surely we could lift or one of the teachers?" ventured Albus. Dana shook her head. _No, only the person who puts the curse on can lift it. And Malfoy is in Hogsmeade with Professor Juniper. I know __because I heard him tell Professor Juniper. That's why he put the curse on me. So I wouldn't tell anyone. "_But how come he isn't on the map?" _I forgot to tell you, Scorpius stole the cloak from James' trunk when he was __unconscious so you wouldn't see him on the map. That's also_ why _he put this curse on me. So as not to tell you what was going on. I knew too much. _"But you could of written it down and shown someone." stated Rose. Dana shook her head again_ No-one wanted to be my friend because I never said anything. You guys just started including me. I kind of thought it was a miracle that you even included me._ "Well we'd better get to Hogsmeade before next class. "This is wrong guys..." Rose began. "You're in this or not so choose." Albus turned on his heel and headed out of the common room. The others followed and after a moments hesitation Rose followed with a sullen look.

Harry smiled as he read the letter he had received from his aunt and uncle.

_Dear Potter,_

_If you must return to our home you must. But I warn you you're aunt and I are old and we won't tolerate any hocus-pocus in our house and we are not leaving our house for any wizard even if there is a notorious wizard on the loose. Voldy- whatever his name is. I hope you understand this boy. Very well we will be seeing you soon I suppose.__  
_

_Your Uncle Vernon_

Harry grinned. Already Uncle Vernon had helped him remember something. He closed his eyes. _Voldy. Voldy. Come on Harry think. Notorious. Evil. VOLDEMORT. He'd got it! But what did he do? _Harry became frustrated. "Ginny! Do you remember who Voldemort is?" "Yeah, wasn't he the guy who wanted to kill you. He killed your parents, didn't he?" Harry quickly wrote it down as Ginny suddenly went blank. "Ginny you are a genius." He grinned at her blank expression and started to pack his bags for his aunt and uncle's house.


	5. Suspecting Malfoy

As Harry walked up to four Privet drive memories came flooding back. Of how much he had hated this place. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. After five minutes of waiting Harry tried calling for them. "Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. I'm here. It's me. Harry. Your nephew." No answer. _Strange,_ thought Harry, _Very strange._ Harry wrote a letter to Dudley to ask him if he knew anything about where his parents were. Then he headed back home.

"Albus we really need the invisibility cloak for this. We are bound to get caught." whispered Rose. "Iv'e already told you that James has the cloak." "Can't he lend it to us?" persisted Rose. "No" said Albus flatly and the argument ended. Walking along the corridors Albus noticed a pale white hand sticking out from behind the tapestry. At first he thought it was a ghost but but it wasn't transparent. "Guys look at this" he whispered. The others gathered around him and looked behind the tapestry and then Albus screamed in agony.

As Harry arrived home he saw the picket fence was ripped off it's hinges. Hurrying to the door he saw it had suffered the same fate. Once inside he called to Ginny. A misty voice floated out to him. It said "It will occur again. What you can't remember will occur again. Remember before it is too late." Then Harry saw Professor Trelawney walk out from the house. "Hello my dear. Is anything wrong?" she asked. "Yes! Where is Ginny!?" he asked her but she had already walked away. Cautiously Harry entered the house and breathed in relief. There was Ginny. "Ginny. Are you ok? What was Professor Trelawney doing here?" He asked her breathlessly. "I'm fine Harry. I think I remember what we have forgotten and if I'm right Albus and James are in grave danger."

"Albus what's wrong? Albus are you ok?" Albus awoke to the frantic sound of Rose's voice. He sat up. "I'm fine Rose." He moved over to the limp body that belonged to James. "He's not dead." whispered Howard. "I know" Albus looked around and saw a note near James' hand. It read: _Don't try to uncover my secret. If you do your loved ones will fall._ "We have to continue now Al. We can't stop." Dana wrote on a piece of paper. "I know." Albus whispered. The foursome trooped down to the entrance hall and quietly exited the hall and made their way to the whomping willow. "See" hissed Howard "We didn't need the invisibility cloak Rose. We're fine." Rose scowled at him. "Guys we are here." Albus said. The group gathered round and Dana grabbed a long stick. She pushed the knot in the trunk of the tree and before the tree could even it hit them it froze. They scurried down the tunnel and entered the shrieking shack. Inside Albus heard voices. "No Scorpio. Lets just leave it we can't do it. Let someone else do it" whispered Crabbe jr. "No. We have to do this. It's the only way." Scorpio whispered Albus heard their footsteps coming down the stairs. "Quick lets go" Howard whispered and they shot through the tunnel and came out but they had forgot to push the knot in the tree trunk. "Argggghhhhh" screamed Rose. Albus turned just in time to see a huge branch come and lift him off his feet. Down below Albus saw the others getting thrown about by the dangerous tree. Then it froze Albus was still high up in the tree and saw Scorpio exit the tree and then he spat "What are you doing here? Come to steal my glory have you? Come to do the honour for Potter? Well it's too late. I've already done it. Just then the tree gave a mighty jerk and Albus fell at Scorpio's feet.

"So Voldemort killed your parents and intended to kill you because he thought you were a threat but his curse backfired and he became a spirit barley alive. Then during the Triwizard Tournament he came back stronger than ever but he was very quiet. Then when you broke into the ministry Cornelious Fudge saw him. Then Dumbledore told you that Voldemort was immortal and the only way to make him mortal was to hunt and destroy his horcruxes. So you did and then you finally destroyed them all and then you killed him and all was well. Your scar hasn't burned...until now. Then Professor Trelawney came over and said-" "Yeah" Ginny was cut short by Harry "Yeah I know I heard that part. But what has Albus and James have to do with this?" Ginny took in a deep breath "Well, you know how James is born the same day Voldemort came to power all those years ago and if he gets angry or scared Voldemort would come to power again or something like that. McGonagall just sent me a letter saying that James is in the hospital wing." "Wh-" Harry began but Ginny cut in "Someone tried to kill him." "WHAT! IS HE ALRIGHT?IS HE-" Harry began but Ginny said "Harry he is fine. Albus found him but the point is Professor Trelawney's prediction and James almost death has resulted in the thing we most dread. Voldemort is about to be reborn." "And I know who it is" muttered Harry and before Ginny was could talk Harry disapparated. He apparated right on top of a head with flaming red hair. "Who in Merlins most baggiest- Oh Harry it's you. What do you think your doing apparating on my head?" Harry grinned at Ron "Sorry never got the hang of apparating." "Ron? who are you talking to?" called a female voice. Then Harry saw a bushy haired someone walked into the room. "Hi Hermione."grinned Harry "Hi Harry." Before Hermione could say anything Harry told her all he and Ginny had come up with. "Oh my gosh who do you think it is?" she whispered. "Malfoy-" began Harry "Not him again Harry. Do you still have it for him?" "No Hermione" argued Harry "But I was right about him last time and when he looked at me my scar burned and he is so poor now because of me. He probably hates me now for it." "This time I think your wrong Harry. There's more to it I'm sure." Harry looked to Ron for help but Ron agreed with Hermione. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a furious looking Ginny and a very frightened looking Lily appeared in the room. "What is this leaving me there at home not telling me anything and going off to Ron's house and telling them everything." Harry almost laughed out loud for ginny looked a sight with her flaming and equally flaming look and a frightened Lily clinging to her skirts. He calmed himself enough to say "Ginny I'm sorry. I just got so excited." Quickly Harry explained to Ginny what he suspected. "I think you're wrong Harry. Just this once you are wrong." Hermione looked relieved. "See Harry don't worry about it. Don't be stubborn." But Harry wouldn't budge. He had a feeling that Draco and his slippery son Scorpio were up to something. He turned to Lily who was still clutching Ginny's skirts. "Why don't you join Hugo the yard?" Lily shoots a furtive glance at her mother then runs off. Suddenly an owl flies in through the window. Harry takes the letter and sees it's a howler. He turns to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who all shrug. Then the howler explodes.


End file.
